


No More Campfires

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker hates the cold, Peter Parker just wants to be warm, Peter Parker sleep walks, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Uncle Rhodey? Can you come get me? I want to go home.” Peter had stepped away from Ned’s family when his uncle had answered for privacy reasons.“Wait, where are you?” Rhodey sounded more awake now.“Camping. It’s freezing and I can’t stay warm. Please come get me. I’ll text you details.” Peter pleaded."
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 258
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	No More Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday.
> 
> #2 of Quarantine. I still don't have my test results. I feel mostly fine. I have had a headache and minor congestions this week but I'm also allergic to everything so just waiting for these results so I can hopefully get back to "normal" life--Whatever that looks like in 2020.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: This is my second time getting tested and neither hurt me at all. I'm just tough like that.

Peter wasn’t sure why he was here. He hadn’t wanted to go but May had insisted that he should and that it would probably be more fun than he was thinking. She told Peter that it wasn’t okay to always expect the worst case scenario. 

Peter hated the outdoors, and camping. He hated bugs and tents. He hated being outside of the city when the city needed Spider-Man. He hated being away from the comfort of home. He was grateful that Ned’s family had invited him to their camping trip and he was trying to make sure his friend had no idea that he felt this way about it, but he was nearly positive that he was failing. 

  
  
  


“Dude. Isn’t it so quiet here! Must be nice for your senses to get a break.” Ned told him as they sat around the campfire that first evening, “I love coming here every summer and unplugging from everything else.”

“Yeah. It’s great!” Peter said as he shivered in the cool air pulling his jacket tighter against him. He has only brought a light jacket even though May had reminded to grab his winter jacket three times. He hadn’t because that would be embarrassing that he needed a winter jacket for this weather. 

“You okay? You seem off today.” Ned asked his eyebrows squishing together in thought. 

“Just tired. Been a long day.” Peter shivered. 

His friend’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t keep warm, can you?” 

“I’m fine.” Peter insisted as he moved his chair closer to the fire. 

“Peter? It’s okay if you want to call for a ride home. I won’t be upset. You can’t stay warm sleeping outside on a night like today.” Ned reassured. 

  
  
  


Peter’s eyes watered. He wasn’t sure if it was because he desperately wanted to go home or because of the cool wind hitting his face, “I don’t want to be that friend though. I hate bailing on you.” 

“Man, it’s okay. I understand. I’ll be fine with my family.”

~

Peter had called May numerous times but had gotten no response. She had told him she was going to a friend’s for a girls weekend so he figured she didn’t have her phone by her. He had tried Tony’s phone next but it had gone to voicemail three times. He then called Rhodey and it rang a few times before, “Peter? It’s late. Are you hurt?” 

“Uncle Rhodey? Can you come get me? I want to go home.” Peter had stepped away from Ned’s family when his uncle had answered for privacy reasons.

“Wait, where are you?” Rhodey sounded more awake now. 

“Camping. It’s freezing and I can’t stay warm. Please come get me. I’ll text you details.” Peter pleaded. 

  
  


“So you know I would drop everything for you, Kiddo. There is a slight problem, I’m in DC.” Rhodey’s voice held an apology. 

“Oh. Okay.” Peter tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“Tony and May?” Rhodey asked. 

“Not answering.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“Pepper?” Rhodey asked. 

“I can’t just call Pepper Potts!” Peter said loudly. 

“Well you have her number so I’m pretty sure you can. Just find her contact and click call.” Rhodey teased. 

“Rhodey! I know how to call her. I just never have.” Peter grumbled. 

“How cold are you?” Rhodey questioned. 

“I’ll call Pepper.” Peter sighed, “but if she gets mad I’m throwing you under the bus.” 

~

Pepper pulled into the garage with a very sleepy teenager, “May thought camping was a good idea?” 

“She wants me to socialize more.” Peter explained as they made their way to the penthouse, “She was trying to help me. I think. I also didn’t bring a winter jacket so that was my bad.”

“You know you can’t regulate your body temperature!” Pepper told him, “You would have frozen overnight. You have to take better care of yourself.” 

“I know. I know it was as dumb. Thanks for coming to get me still.” Peter said going to the kitchen for a snack before he went to get ready for bed. It was already late so what was a bit later at this point? 

“Always. I’m going back to bed. Clean up after yourself after you eat and then get to bed. You know the drill, ask Friday for help if you need anything. Tony should be home soon too so if you hear someone come in tonight, don’t panic.” 

“Okay. Thanks again, Pepper.” 

~

Tony walked into the penthouse that night and made his way down the hall. He paused when he saw Peter’s bedroom door open and the hallway light on. Pepper only would have kept that light on if Peter was in the penthouse. He peeked through the door and saw a mop of curly brown hair. He moved into the room and covered him up with his blanket again before going to shower and get ready for bed himself.

“Boss, Peter Parker is sleep walking.” Friday woke him up.

Tony shot you in bed, “Sleep walking? I must have heard you wrong because that kid has never slept walked here.” 

“Correct, and he’s attempting to access the Spider-Man suit.” Friday’s voice was urgent if that’s possible for an AI. 

Tony made his way to the lab and found Peter there mumbling as he tried to get into the suit, 

“Pete, Bud? How about we go back to bed?” 

“Don’t try to wake him, boss.” Friday warned.

  
  


“Really? What do you want me to do then? We can’t let him go out and crime fight like this!” Tony told the AI. 

“So cold. I need my heater. You can’t have it. Karen! Karen!” Peter cried out as he got one leg in the suit finally after many attempts. 

Tony sighed and helped the kid into the suit without waking him. He didn’t know why Peter felt like he needed the heater but as long as he didn’t try to leave the tower he supposed it was fine, “Fri, deactivate everything in the suit that could cause him to hurt himself and others temporarily.” 

“You’ve got it, boss.” 

Peter slept walked back to the couch and laid down and mumbled as he face planted on the couch, “No more campfires—Just warmth.”

Tony covered the kid up even though he was sure Karen had the suit heater on at this point and he went back to sleep. Parenting Peter Parker would never be dull and Tony Stark would never regret stepping into that role. It was the best decision of his life to date

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
